The Next Marauders: A New Generation
by Weasley's Queen
Summary: Sfter the death of his wife, Harry and his daughter drew away from the people of Harry's past. But now his daughter is off to Hogwarts... R&R please!


The Next Marauders ~ A New Generation  
  
A/N~ This ff follows the first adventure of the children of the Potter trio: Harry's daughter, Alexandra Potter, and Ron and Hermione's twins, Danny and Sophie. Now, of course Ron and Hermione end up together, I couldn't have it any other way. But... even though I am a Harry/Ginny supporter, for plot reasons, I couldn't stick them together :( Harry married Ginny's best friend, Sadie Collins (I know, kind of funky, but again, it's for plot reasons....). This fic begins right before Harry leaves to be an Auror, Yeah, so this whole chapter is in Harry's point of view but it will jump forward to the future. yes, and I am perfectly aware that there is a website called, The Next Marauders. I didn't mean to take their name, I've had this in mind for a LONG time, so don't think I'm copying, it's just coincidence, sorry, btw: it's a cool site :)  
  
Chapter One: Broken Promises, Shattered Dreams  
  
"We're going to miss you, Harry! Good luck, though!" Mr. Weasley looked at Harry.  
  
"How's that scar doing?" He asked quietly. Harry rubbed his forehead and winced.  
  
"Much better," He lied. In his final battle against the Dark Lord, Voldemort had again attempted to murder Harry. And Harry had again been saved. But this time it cost much more than a bruise or a little twinge in his scar. It had cost a life. The life of Percy Weasley. Harry willed himself to think of the night when he had last seen Voldemort. There had been no pride, no glory, just grief. He sighed and again apologized to Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Don't think on it, Harry. It wasn't your fault." Mr. Weasley told him sincerely. Harry gave another sigh and looked at Ron.  
  
"He's right, mate. Percy did best, I guess. This was how it was meant." Ron gave Harry a pat on the back. And Harry felt a rush of relief. Ron hadn't spoken to him since the night of Percy's death. Things were going to get better. Harry gave him a smile.  
  
"Thanks, mate." He said simply. Hermione threw him a warm smile before giving Ron a long kiss after which a goofy smile remained on Ron's face. Hermione gave him a playful swat on the arm. He turned, feigning a hurt look.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked.  
  
"That was for being such an immature prat." Hermione told him casually.  
  
"Oh, oka-HEY!!!!" Ron turned to swat Hermione back but she had already begun to run around the backyard of the Weasley's home. Harry couldn't help but laugh as he watched his best friends playing a game of tag. Ron passed him. "Aren't you going to help me?" he urged. Harry smiled.  
  
"She's your girlfriend, mate... oh, I guess." Harry agreed, joining in on the fun. The two of them finally caught up with her and Ron picked her up and draped her across his shoulder easily.  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY!!!!! YOU PUT ME BACK THIS INSTANT!!!!" But her fury disappeared as she dissolved into a fit of giggles. As Harry laughed along with his friends he suddenly felt someone beside him. He turned to see his girlfriend, Sadie Collins, with her soft ebony hair and striking blue-grey eyes.  
  
"I'm going to miss you, you know." She admitted quietly.  
  
"I'll write." Harry promised.  
  
"Everyday?"  
  
"Twice a day if they'll let me." He said, pulling her into a tight embrace.  
  
"Listen, I'd better go, my mum's here." She said, smiling. Harry nodded and gave her a long kiss before releasing her.  
  
"Don't let any girl in Auror training make you forget me!" She told him.  
  
"Not a chance!" he replied, smiling.  
  
As Sadie disappeared into the crowd, Ginny reached them.  
  
"Harry, I believe YOU owe me a thank-you." She said smiling.  
  
"For what?" Harry asked, non-plussed.  
  
"For setting you up with my best friend of course!"  
  
"Oh... yeah! Thanks, Gin!"  
  
"My pleasure. Uh..." She eyed Ron and Hermione, "What are they doing?" Harry turned to look at the couple who were lying on the ground snogging like maniacs.  
  
"Ginny, perhaps you've never heard, but that's called a kiss..."  
  
"I know that, you nim-rod! It's just... kind of weird to watch my brother and one of our best friends snog each other silly, you know?"  
  
"Okay, and it's not kind of weird to watch your former crush snog your best friend? Face it Ginny, you are surrounded by couples that are kind of weird to you."  
  
"That's true." Ginny said shrugging. "And Harry, thank you for stressing the FORMER part, no one seems to believe I'm over that," she said laughing. Ron and Hermione, realizing they were being watched stood, both blushing scarlet, and made their way to Harry and Ginny.  
  
"Guys," Hermione said firmly, "We're all going in different directions, Harry, you're going to Auror training, Ron, you're going to work with the Chudley Cannons, I'm going to be a student Professor here, Ginny you're staying here another year, we have to promise each other that no matter what, we will always be friends."  
  
"Of course." They all said in unison. Hermione pulled three packages from her robes and handed one to Harry, Ron, and Ginny.  
  
"Remember the galleons from the DA? These are sort of like that. They'll get really hot if one of us is in trouble. Or needs something. So that no matter where we are, we'll be able to communicate if we have a problem." She produced three more packages, each about the size of a paper back book. "Open the smaller one first." Hermione told them. It was a chain with a small emerald lighting bolt attached. Harry smiled. And put it on, so did everyone else. Then he unwrapped the second. It was a mirror in a thin green frame. And on each side of the frame was the name of someone in their small circle. "Ok, depending on who you want to talk to, you face side with their name on it upwards, got it?" Hermione explained. Everyone nodded.  
  
"Ok, then, Harry, you need to go. Write us ok? Tell us ALL about being an Auror." She smiled and gave him a hug. "Take care of Ron, ok?" He whispered quietly in her ear. A tear trickled down her cheek. And then came Ginny, she gave him a tight hug. "Don't you worry on Percy, ok?" she told him. He nodded. Harry turned to Ron. They hugged, but pulled away quickly, clearing their throats. The girls giggled. "Bye!" Harry gave a smile, and then with a loud crack, he was gone.  
  
Years later, Harry would deny ever making the promise to stay in touch with his best friends. He had for a while. For a while, he had stayed in touch with everyone. Now the only person from his past he would speak to was Ginny Creevy, formerly Ginny Weasley. Both had suffered a loss no one else felt in such full blow. The murder of Sadie Collins. It was shortly after the birth of the Potter's daughter Alexandra that a cloaked man turned up in the night and cursed Sadie. Then, he was gone. He did not respond to Harry in the slightest, and he didn't seem to be affected by Harry's curses. Harry didn't think on it much.  
  
On the particular day when this story begins, he was resting in a large armchair by the hearth in his home, leafing through an old photo album that had been given to him by an old friend. It was full of pictures of his deceased parent. Oh his old school friends... of Sadie and Alexandria. It was then when the door bell rang. His ten year old daughter rushed to open it.  
  
"AUNT GINNY!!!!!!!" She practically leapt atop the ginger haired woman that stood in the doorway. Harry gave a little laugh before greeting Ginny himself.  
  
"It's been a while," Harry said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, too long." Ginny replied, smiling.  
  
"Come one, sit down." Harry ushered Ginny to the round table near the hearth. She graciously took a seat and then examined him.  
  
"How's the job coming?" she asked in a friendly tone. 'Haven't heard about you in the news lately."  
  
"Oh, that's because... I retired." Harry admitted sadly.  
  
"What?! But you loved being an Auror!" Ginny looked outraged.  
  
"Yeah, but, I spent too much time away from home, what was I going to do with Alexandra?"  
  
"You know perfectly well that she could have stayed with me." Ginny told him. Harry didn't say anything. He really didn't know why he had retired.  
  
"No matter." Ginny said, shaking it off, "How's Alexandra been?"  
  
"She's a handful, I'll tell you. She got her Hogwarts letter last week, she's so excited." Ginny gave a little laugh.  
  
"Well, Sirius has just turned three," Harry felt a jolt in his stomach.  
  
"Gin, I never got a chance to thank you for that." Ginny smiled.  
  
"You didn't have to. It was just as much for me and everyone else as it was for you, but any how, you're welcome." She smiled warmly. "I can still remember the day I told Colin that I wanted to name our baby boy after Sirius Black. He almost fainted." She giggled.  
  
"So, how is Colin?"  
  
"Oh, he's a photographer for the Daily Prophet, you know, he's always out and about."  
  
"I'd forgotten. That's a perfect job for him though." Ginny laughed.  
  
"That's what I thought too. He loves it." Harry nodded.  
  
"How..." he hesitated, "How is everyone else."  
  
"Worried about you, of course."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah! They miss you, Harry." She placed a gentle hand on his arm. "We all do." Harry looked at her.  
  
"Sophie and Danny, how are they? I haven't seen them in ages." Ginny laughed.  
  
"They're both a mix between their parents." She reported. "Danny's got golden-brown hair like his mum, but he has his dad's eyes, and his face for that matter. Sophie looks just like her mum, except she got these really sweet, dark red curls, almost brown, but not quite. They're adorable. They'll be starting Hogwarts too, you know."  
  
"Yeah," Harry replied.  
  
"We really should introduce them to Alexandria, you know."  
  
"Gin..."  
  
"I could bring them 'round here, I'm babysitting Friday, how's that? I'd have to bring Sirius and James too..."  
  
"James?" Harry said, not recalling hearing of any James.  
  
"Yeah, Hermione and Ron's new baby, he's only a few months old, so far, he looks just like his Dad, he's adorable, really."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Oh, Harry, we TRIED to tell you, but I've no clue what you've done with that mirror of your, and we weren't in trouble, so we couldn't use the pendants, not that you're wearing yours-"  
  
"Of course I am." Harry told her.  
  
"Really?" she looked surprised. "We figured, I mean... me and Ron knew the instant Hermione went into labor, how come you didn't feel anything?"  
  
"I dunno, maybe I was in the shower or Alexandra and I were at the pool or something...."  
  
"Oh." It was then that Alexandra burst into the room.  
  
"Dad, I don't like my name anymore, it's so LONG!" she drew out the word 'long'.  
  
"Hmm." Ginny thought a moment. "Let's get you a nickname then, how's that?"  
  
Alexandra shrugged. "Ok." "How about... Alex?" Harry suggested.  
  
"Nah.  
  
"Ally?" He tried again.  
  
"No, sorry, Dad, but I don't think you're really any good at this. " Harry scowled. Ginny gave a laugh. "What do you think Aunt Ginny?"  
  
"I know, how about Lexie?"  
  
"Hmm... cool! Thanks!" and with that she was gone. Ginny stood.  
  
"I'd better be going, I left Colin with dinner, and poor Sirius is probably eating burnt cheese." She rolled her eyes and gave Harry a large hug.  
  
"Take care, ok? And I'll see you Friday."  
  
Harry nodded and Ginny showed herself out. 


End file.
